Summer
by Calum J. D. Woods
Summary: You're new to a town, no body knows you and you are scared. When Bella meets Edward what will happen that ignites a fire combining their hand and hearts together metaphorically speaking in a long and dangerous task to keep Bella from danger and sadness.


**Hello Readers, **

**My name is Calum Woods.**

**This is my first FanFiction, so excuse if it is horrendous!**

**I'm Sure It Will Be Okay, **

**Calum**

Preface

As I walked absent minded into the fluorescent cafeteria I was amazed at the beautiful tanned bodies before me, all were surrounding me, it looked as if they were attacking me, bullies even, and the pure sight of them made me fall to my knees. What a start to my first day at Forks high school. Suddenly I stirred from my nefarious rest and realised it was just a dream. It had prepared me for one of the worst scenarios, but nothing could have prepared me to see the sheer sight of the miraculous angels that would soon be in front of me. For this, I assume, no one would be prepared.

As I took the first step into the office I saw the messy and unorganised layout of the room. There were flyers stuck everywhere and I was surprised to see that I was already making newsletter fame. It was unintentionally embarrassing. The kind lady looked over her shoulder and caught my eye. She was flourished and busily tidying the shelves around her. She suddenly appeared flustered when she caught my eye, this mustn't have been a prized moment for her. I looked down, although very childish, it seemed to work and she soon settled down, "Sorry about that dear" she said in a stern but sweet voice, "My name is Mrs. Cope, you must be Miss Swan, everybody's been looking forward to your visit" this was it, Charlie needed to shut his mouth, and I made a personal note to tell him. I received a map of the school and got to work on my poor orienteering skills...

As I walked warily to class, avoiding all attention, although unavoidable, I tripped. I was helped up by a boy. I didn't look at his face, for doing so would let him see mine, so I just walked away whispering a small 'Thankyou'. I started back on the route to class when I noticed he was following me. Just as I was about to turn around to ask him what his problem was he said in a kindly bubbly voice "Hi, my name is Mike Newton. Are you Isabella Swan?" I corrected him on my name and from then on he referred to me as Bella. He walked me through to my first class and wished me luck. Maybe, just maybe this wouldn't be too bad. My first class was mathematics with Mr. Pythag. He didn't introduce me to the class, but I could tell they all knew who I was.

Many of the questions were easy, I was in the upper classes in Phoenix, the sunny, dry place I proudly call home, but I really hate it here in the green, wet, murky town of Forks. But I didn't know that was about to change. My boring ordinary life was about to land on a threshold of danger, suspense and love.

As he went on about some mathematic homework I started thinking about unnecessary problems and their solutions. Many were 'What if I forget my homework' and all little things like that. The depression of this small enclosed town must have been getting to me. I looked at my map and noticed that my next class was across the sodden, rainy oval. I took a deep breath and walked, knowing fully that if I ran I would be rolling in the puddles within a matter of seconds. I am a very physically uncoordinated person. I can easily loose my balance, and that usually sets me back in races and any sporting events. At least that wouldn't be a stand out here, I was thinking to myself, it is so wet people probably wouldn't play in the rain, I was pondering to myself.

I looked up and saw another boy walking towards me; he obviously had skin problems, but at least he didn't seem to want to date me. I quietly said hello and continued walking to my next class when he offered to take me there. I replied with a "Yes" and made it sound like I was enthusiastic, but I could tell he saw right through my charades. Eyeing me carefully, I decided I would 'break the ice' and asked him what he enjoyed doing in his spare time. I listened carefully and decided I would put some ideas to my plan for the weekend, and then he started his list "Sometimes we go down to the La Push beach, there is whale watching and surfing, play on my computer, oh, I forgot to mention, my name is Erik, I am the eyes and ears of this place, I do the newsletter and everything. The only other thing I can think of is going fishing, there are some great fish here." I put them together and made my list on a small sheet of paper, it looked like this:

Weekend Planner

Weekend – Saturday

Sleep

Read

Stay At Home

Weekend – Sunday

Stay At Home

Read

Sleep

This wasn't the most exciting thing to do on the weekend, but reading beats fishing any day. My next class was biology; a class I loved, but I didn't now it was going to turn my day to hell...

**Sorry about the language there...**

**Synonyms to hell are few.**

**If you liked it, or hated it, or have any ideas...**

**Or are reading this message, **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Calum**


End file.
